The Storm
by Singer1108
Summary: A deadly thunderstorm has Rukia on edge. When the power goes out, it's up to Ichigo to keep her calm. But how exactly will he do it? IchiRuki.


I've dealt with thunderstorms before, yet none of them were like this one. Not a single storm has caused me to panic, but this one was different. The wind was so strong, it howled between the houses. The rain poured from the black sky in sheets so thick, you could hardly see three feet in front of you. The thunder cracked so loud, it was deafening, and the lightning so bright, it was blinding. I never knew something so terrifying could exist in this world.

I held my knees close to me as the thunder continued to crack, the sound resonating through the entirety of my petite body. Lightning continued to pierce the sky, causing me to flinch. The howling went on as I curled into a tight ball, burying my face behind my legs, thinking they would protect me.

"I feel like such a child," I said to myself.

"And you kinda look like one right about now,"

I narrowed my eyes as I looked up. "Shut up, Ichigo."

"I don't see why you're so scared. It's just rain." He said.

"I don't understand it any more than you do." I explained seriously.

"You've dealt with people that are far more terrifying than a little thunderstorm."

"A little storm? Newsflash! It's not little!" I exclaimed, bolting upright.

Another crack of thunder exploded and more lightning filled the sky. The lights in the room began to flicker violently before going out completely.

"Ah geez, a power outage." Ichigo said.

I let out a small whimper as another burst of thunder erupted in the darkness.

"You're hopeless, Rukia." Ichigo laughed.

"Stop making fun of me!" I shouted.

"Just calm down, you'll be fine. I promise." He said softly, causing me to relax.

The room was completely dark, and I had no idea where Ichigo was, yet alone see the expression on his face.

"Ichigo," I said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" he asked, his voice sounding closer than before.

"For being afraid," I said.

"Don't be," he replied, again, his voice getting closer. "That's a silly thing to apologize for."

I felt a large amount of heat coming from somewhere next to me.

"Boo," he whispered in my ear, his warm breath sending chills down my spine.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." He replied, his voice sounding heavy with emotion.

Before I knew what was happening, Ichigo placed one hand on my cheek and the other on my shoulder.

"Don't be afraid," he said quietly, resting his forehead on mine.

"Of you?" I whispered. "Never."

He leaned forward to close the gap between us and kissed me deeply, the warmth of his flesh burning my icy skin. I pushed into the kiss as he pinned me against the wall.

"Listen to me," he said when we finally broke apart. "You've got nothing to be afraid of when I'm around. I'm always going to be here to protect you, no matter who or what it's from. I care too much about you to let you suffer."

"Ichigo…" I said shyly.

He leaned in and kissed me again with so much passion, I thought I would melt.

"Rukia," he whispered breathlessly.

Another flash of lightning broke the darkness long enough for me to see his eyes. Those dark, amber eyes that shined so brightly, even in the dark, with an emotion I never had the comfort of knowing. Until now.

"I love you," I said, the words escaping from my mouth.

"Prove it," he teased, almost seductively.

"Why should I?" I teased back.

"Because I've already showed you how I feel. It's your turn."

"Ichigo-" I said before getting cut off by an aggressive kiss.

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

That was all it took. I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him so tightly that my arms began to ache. My heart was pounding in my chest, beating so loudly in my head, I no longer heard the raging storm.

"I'm not afraid of you, Ichigo." I said. "And I never will be. You need me just as much as I need you. I don't know what I would do without you, and I can tell by the way you look at me that you feel the same way. We need each other to live, so why would I just watch you walk away from me? I love you, Ichigo. What more am I supposed to do to prove that to you?" I said before gently kissing his lips.

"That was more than enough proof." He said, combing his fingers through my hair. "I love you too, Rukia."

He carefully wrapped his arms around me and held me close, his heartbeat synchronizing with my own. It wasn't too much longer before we fell asleep, our bodies intertwined like a tangled rope. I felt so safe in his arms, that I no longer feared the threatening storm outside. Because for the first time in my life, I was finally able to believe that nothing would ever hurt me.


End file.
